


New Beginnings

by Bubbles759



Series: Fire Alarms and Cooking Lessons [7]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Adorable Fíli, M/M, Physical Abuse, Poor Kíli, Sad, best boyfriend ever Fili, but fluffy, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbles759/pseuds/Bubbles759
Summary: Kili has a tough case to deal with. And Fili has plans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taupefox59](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taupefox59/gifts), [Silva_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silva_13/gifts).



> A happy fic!! I know... Surprise! I was planning on finishing Pain and Release first but it's fighting me and this one isn't so here it is. Keep in mind the second chapter is a little it darker, but nothing too graphic. First chapter is just some fluff :D
> 
> For Taupefox59 and Silva_13

Fili groaned as the sunlight edged its way around the curtains and landed on his closed eyes. He shifted, burying his face in the pillow under his head. His shift at the hospital had only ended a few hours before, just as the sun was rising and he had no desire to get up yet. It was his first day off in almost a week and he was going to enjoy it.

He heard a soft chuckle and felt the warm breath ghost over the back of his neck as strong fingers carded through his hair and down his neck, removing the tension there. Fili all but melted into the mattress and Kili laughed again as he all but purred.

“You’re a giant cat,” he said, hiding a grin in the back of Fili’s neck. Fili made an indignant sound before he continued to purr as Kili kept up the soothing strokes through his hair and over tight muscles. Fili mumbled something into the pillow and Kili poked him until he rolled onto his back. “What was that?” He settled down against him, under the arm Fili raised, head on his chest.

“Have I told you how much I love you?” He pressed a kiss to the top of Kili’s head and Kili hummed contentedly against his chest as Fili ran his fingers through his hair.

“I have to go.” Kili’s voice was quiet.

“Go where? It’s my day off. We’re supposed to spend the day together!” Fili tried not to whine but he couldn’t help it. They had barely spent any time together in the last few weeks; Kili’s job and study for his masters taking up a lot of time, and the last week Fili had been on night shift.

“I know, but it’s kind of an emergency. I should have already left but I wanted to see you first. I should be back in a few hours.”

Fili sighed and tightened his hold on Kili but he knew the other man had to go. Now that he took the time to actually look, he noticed Kili was in his good jeans and a button up shirt. Not the fancy suit he wore for certain meetings and court cases, but still not what he would wear around the house. It was something he might wear to meet a client for the first time. Then Fili spied the duffle bag near the door and made a questioning sound in the back of his throat.

“Don’t get any ideas. The kid’s a bit flighty and Bofur thought some casual clothes might make him more likely to trust me and open up. Kili shifted until he was sitting up on the side of the bed, and Fili followed him, leaning against the headboard.

“And these clothes?” He gestured to the ‘smart casual’ clothes Kili was wearing.

“Got to speak to the guardian first.”

“Are you ok?” Fili moved to sit behind his, wrapping his arms around Kili’s waist, and hooked his chin over his shoulder.

“Fine. This case just hits a little close to home.” He untangled Fili’s fingers and Fili loosened his hold, allowing Kili to step away from him. Kili turns and deeply kissed his boyfriend before he shouldered his bag. He stopped at the door when Fili called his name.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. I’ll try to be as fast as I can.” He closed the door almost silently and Fili had to strain to hear the front door close. He sighed as he went back to leaning against the headboard. As amazing as Kili was at his job, and as much as he had helped a lot of kids since he’d finished his degree, Fili hated days like this. Difficult cases that reminded him too much of his own childhood. His empathy and understanding made him a great counsellor, but it was hard on him. He sighed again as he ran a hand through his hair. He grabbed his mobile off the bedside table, glancing at the time as he unlocked it, smiling at the photo of he and Kili taken at Christmas.

9.17am. Fili shrugged as he pulled up his contacts and pressed on the one he wanted. He absently chewed on his thumb nail as he waited for the call to be answered. He was sure on his plan, but maybe not the timing.

“Fili, my lad, how are you?” He sagged against the headboard as Bilbo’s voice washed over him. “Didn’t you work last night? Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

“Yeah, but Kili had to go into work.” He ran a hand over the stubble on his jaw. He needed a shave.

“On a Saturday?” It wasn’t unheard of for counsellors to work weekends, but it was usually those higher up the food chain.

“Emergency apparently. But that’s not why I called. I want to do it today.”

“Today?” Surprise coloured Bilbo’s voice. “Are you sure that’s wise?”

Fili shrugged before he realised Bilbo couldn’t see him. “I’ll play it by ear. Either I ask, or we have a nice afternoon or evening.” He paused. “Depending on when he gets home.”

“Alright. You know him best. What do you need me to do?”

With a relieved smile on his face, Fili felt the tension drain from him as he outlined his plan, and Bilbo and Thorin’s involvement. For almost an hour Fili talked, Bilbo adding suggestions and alternatives. He could hear Bilbo’s pen scratching on paper as he took notes, and when they hung up, Bilbo’s promise ringing in his ears, Fili grinned, feeling giddy, with butterflies taking up residence in his belly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kíli's newest case brings up some unpleasant memories, but Fíli has the best surprise for him when he gets home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry this took so long! I have no excuses other than... life. This is a mix of fluffy and sweet, and very sad. It details physical abuse (Kili's newest case) so trigger warning for that. It's pretty much from the first sentence until the paragraph of Kili getting home. Feel free to skip if you need to, it won't make too much of a difference to the rest of the chapter. After that it's all fluffy stuff :D 
> 
> If you'd like a more detailed overview of what's mentioned let me know. It's not overly detailed, but the boy does recount some of the things that have happened to him.

Kíli sighed as he practically fell into a spare seat on the tube. Only a few more stops and he would be home. His duffle bag was settled between his feet and he turned up the music coming from the headphones. He was exhausted.

The meetings had gone about as well as expected. One look at the boy and Kíli had known all he needed to about his home situation to recommend that the boy be removed from his parents’ care. The array of black and purple bruises littering too pale skin, the broken arm and recently shaved head, along with the pleading eyes too sad for one so young screamed for help, even whilst his voice told him the opposite.

“Fuck off.” The voice was cracked as the boy tried to appear tough.

Kíli sighed quietly and pushed his hands into the pocket of his dark blue hoodie. He felt bad for the kid. He’d obviously been through hell and no one had helped him before, so he trusted no one and was suspicious of everyone. Cautiously, keeping his hands in his pocket and shoulders hunched to appear smaller, he approached the bed. He had pulled his dark hair from the messy bun he’d put it in when meeting with the parents and grandmother, and he ducked his head, hiding behind his hair. It was easy for him to slip back into the role, he’d played it for far too many years, first as a kid in the same position as the boy in front of him, then again many times since he’d become a counsellor. He hated it, the vulnerable feeling it gave him, the one he swore never to feel again once he was out of the system, but sometimes it made his job easier.

Kíli licked his lips, biting the bottom one as he waited to see what the kid would do. He was young, not quite a teenager, but his eyes were so old, speaking of things no one should see, let alone one so young. Kíli should know, he looked into the same kind of eyes every time he looked in a mirror.

“I’m Kíli,” he said finally, watching through the dark strands of hair.

“I don’t care. You’re here to take me from my parents and I don’t need it. We’re fine. Just like I’ve told all the other fuckwits that have been here before!”

“I’m here to see what you want to do. I’m here to listen to you tell me what happened from your perspective.” He shrugged. “If you want to stay with your parents then that’s what I’ll put in my report, but between you and me, I don’t think that’s what you really want to do. I think that’s what someone has been telling you to say.”

The kid hunched his shoulders, attempting to curl in on himself as much as possible with hole in his stomach held together with 22 stitches. “Why do you say that?” Green eyes narrowed as he took in the counsellor.

“Because that’s what I would have said if someone had asked me. Doesn’t mean I would have meant it. But no one asked me. Not really. The schools reported the ratty clothing, the lack of food and the mysterious bruises but my mum and whoever she was sleeping with that week were very good actors. And it was very rare that any bruising or injury happened outside of my clothing so there wasn’t much to be seen. And what 10 year old boy doesn’t fall out of trees and break his arm, or have cuts and bruises on his arms and legs from playing sports and getting dirty outside with his friends?” Kíli looked at the kid to find him looking back. “I’ve been in the same situation kid. Not exactly the same because my mother died before it got to this stage, and then I went from foster home to group home and back until I finished secondary school, but I get it. My mother was an alcoholic druggie and she didn’t care what happened to me as long as she got her next fix. She didn’t care that her current fuck toy was bashing the shit out of me, she didn’t care that I had no food, or that my shoes were so old they were held together by tape, or that I had no coat in the winter. Sometimes I wished it had gotten this bad, for me to end up in a hospital and that someone had come to take me away, but then I probably wouldn’t be here.” He shrugged a shoulder and sighed. “So, here’s what we’re going to do. I’m going to sit in that chair over there. I have some paperwork and some other things to do, it’s supposed to be my day off, so I’m going to do that. I have my phone and my iPad that I will be using. Nothing will be about you. If you’d like to play games on the iPad, let me know. It’s locked so you can’t get into anything you shouldn’t. Just ignore the stupid photo of my boyfriend as my wallpaper and we’ll be fine. You can talk to me if you want. If you don’t, no worries. But we’ve got an hour before your parents or grandmother come back. I like your grandmother, she’s nice. Reminds me of mine.”

And with that Kíli headed over to the chair sat up against the wall, picking up his duffle bag from where he’d dropped it near the door on his way in. He rifled through the bag, pulling out a folder, his iPad, and a notebook and a few pens. He set his phone on the table next to him and settled into the chair. From his position he could see the boy through his hair as he hid his face behind it and kept his head down. He tapped his phone and music started playing, and he noticed the boy jerk in surprise but he didn’t let on that he’d seen it. The kid stayed curled up and Kíli got lost in his notes.

********

Kíli wasn’t sure how much later it was when the boy quietly asked for his name again.

“Kíli,” he replied, looking up and directly at the boy.

The kid nodded. “Kíli. I’m Pippin.”

Kíli knew that from the paperwork but didn’t say anything. “It’s nice to meet you Pippin.”

“Would...” Pippin took a deep breath. “Would I be able to use the iPad?”

“Sure.” Kíli picked it up, making sure that there was nothing the boy could access that he shouldn’t and handed it over before going back to his work.

“That’s your boyfriend?” Pippin asked quietly.

“Yep. His names Fíli. He’s a doctor.”

“He looks like a dork.” Kíli had to agree. The photo was a photoshop of 2 photos, superimposed over each other. Kíli had taken a photo of Fíli dressed like a Roman gladiator at Tauriel’s 30th birthday party. She’d decided to make it fancy dress and Kíli had dressed as Thor, complete with blond wig and Mjölnir. Fíli had worn a long red cape, leather skirt, leather tunic, and sandals and carried a sword and shield. By the time the photo was taken, Fíli was drunk enough to have lost the tunic, and gained a helmet, complete with feathers. He was posing with his arms curled in front of his chest, sword and shield gripped tight, shoulders hunched, abs, chest and arms all flexing. He’d tried to smoulder at the camera but his lips had twitched just slightly as the photo was taken.  That incredible piece of art was superimposed over a photo taken on their last holiday, where they had gone to Rome. They had decided to tour the Coliseum, and Fíli had taken a photo of Kíli when they made it to the open arena. He played like he was a damsel in distress and had his hands clapped over his mouth, eyes open in ‘fear’. Tauriel had photoshopped the picture of Fíli from the birthday party, on top of the one of Kíli in Rome, and it now looked like Fíli was posturing in front of Kíli before a fight. It was adorably hysterical and always made Kíli smile whenever he looked at it.

“He is. But he’s my dork.”

Pippin said nothing, and started to play one of the games Kíli had downloaded. Kíli went back to his paperwork.

********

20 minutes later, Kíli had checked the time on his watch, Pippin called for him again.

“I don’t know what to do.” The boy had set aside the iPad, and had curled his knees as close to his chest as possible with a stomach wound, wrapping his arms around them.

“What do you want to do?”

Pippin looked up in surprise. “You’re not going to tell me what to do?”

Kíli shook his head, dark hair swinging with his movements. He carefully, and slowly, dragged the chair closer to the bed, glad when Pippin didn’t flinch, and allowed him to come up beside him. “There’s no point in me telling you what to do. I can tell you what I would recommend, what I’ll put in my reports and what I think you _should_ do, but only if you want me to. But you need to think about what _you_ want, what’s best for _you._ Don’t think about your parents, or your grandmother. Don’t think about what people will do or say. You can’t think about that. If you do you’ll go insane and never make a decision, because regardless of what you decide to do, someone will always be unhappy, and it’s always worse if it’s _you_ that’s unhappy. Everyone else can go fuck themselves and get over it. It’s _you_ who will have to live with your decision.”

Pippin bit his lip as tears filled his eyes. He took a few shuddering breaths and nodded as one tear rolled down his cheek.  “Do... do I need to do anything?”

Kíli shook his head. “It’ll be easier if you tell me what happened, this time if nothing else, but we have access to your medical records, and that would be enough for now, coupled with my recommendations.”

Pippin nodded his head again and closed his eyes. Kíli waited him out. He had his phone in hand, ready to begin recording if needed.

“He... my dad... he was angry with my mum. Not sure why this time, he’s always angry for one reason or another. He was drunk... slurring his words... he tripped over his own feet... coming down the hall... started shouting... and throwing things. Mum... she was drunk too... yelled at him... while he was yelling at her. I... I just... I just wanted it to stop. He... he had a bottle in... in his... in his hand and he...” Pippin broke off breaths harsh and shuddering in his chest.

“It’s ok Pip. Take it slow.” Kíli handed him a cup of water from the bedside table.

“Dad broke the bottle... I don’t know how... and that pissed him off... even more.” His voice was getting stronger as anger became more dominant that fear or sadness. “He was waving it around. He didn’t... he didn’t mean it I don’t think, I got in front of him and... and he lashed out. When he saw what he did he lost it. Started hitting me. Kicking me. Mum pulled him off. They bought me here.”

Kíli nodded. “What about the broken arm? The haircut? The older bruises?”

Pippin wet his lips. “Mum shaved my head. Lice is going... around the school... didn’t want me to get it.”

“Having a shaved head isn’t going to stop lice. Not when you’ve still got some hair.”

“I know. I didn’t want it... the kids at school... they made fun of me... some of them picked on me.”

“That’s how you got some of the bruises.”

He nodded. “There’s... there’s a boot print... on my back... mum did it a week ago. Dad broke my arm. I startled him, he dropped his beer, he threw me around and I hit the wall. He still... he still had... hold... of my... arm.” Pippin lost his composure and broke down fully, crying into his hands. Kíli coudn’t help himself and pulled him in for a hg, heart breaking at how the boy flinched at his touch before melting into the embrace. He’d heard enough. He didn’t need to hear anymore right then. His recommendation for removal was even more solid than it had been when he’d walked in after talking to his parents.

********

When Kíli finally made it home, feet barely lifting high enough to clear each step, it was far later than he had planned. The case bought up far too many unpleasant memories, some he’d shoved down so far and hard that he’d actually forgotten about them. It was mid afternoon and the sun was still shinning but Kíli was absolutely shattered. All he wanted to do was curl up on the sofa or bed with his boyfriend.

When he stumbled in through the door Fíli was in the kitchen. He tripped over a pair of his own shoes lying in the doorway, but recovered and made his way to the kitchen, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. He nuzzled his face into his neck, the blond hair falling onto Fíli’s neck and shoulder smelling of shampoo and not that clinically clean smell of the hospital.

Fíli turned in his embrace, coffee forgotten and slung his arms around Kíli’s waist. “Are you ok?”

Kíli hummed, and nodded his head. Fíli nudged him until he lifted his head, then he kissed him softly. “I have a surprise for you, but only if you’re up to it. I know, emotionally, you’ve been all over the place today, and I don’t want to pressure you.”

Fíli herded him to sit at the table and gently tapped a pile of pages, blank side up. He’d learned earlier in the day when stacking them to be gentle; he’d picked them up a dozen times already. “I spoke to the building supervisor today, and, we don’t have to do this now or even at all but-”

He stopped when Kíli grabbed the top page hesitantly and bit his bottom lip before slowly turning it over. His eyes widened at what he saw on the page and he quickly put it down and turned the other pages over, spreading the 12 pages across the kitchen table. His gaze darted from page to page, trying to take it all in. Finally he looked at Fíli, chocolate eyes wet with unshed tears.

“Are... are you sure?” he asked hesitantly, his voice cracking slightly on the last word.

Fíli nodded his head. “Positive. I know how much you want one, and there is no reason not to get one. Like I said, I spoke to the supervisor who said it’s fine, and I even spoke to Bofur. He said as long as it’s trained well, there’s no reason you can’t take it to work with you. Actually, he thought it was a great idea, said it might get some of the kids to open up a bit more. But,” Fíli stopped and put a hand on Kíli’s arm. “Only if you want to. If you’re not ready, or it’s too much, we don’t have to do this now, or ever. It’s up to you.”

Kíli nodded again and a tear traced its way down his cheek before he looked over the papers again. After a couple of minutes he stacked 3 of them together and put them aside, eyes closed as another tear fell. Finally, an hour and 2 coffees later, Kíli had narrowed it down to 3.

“What do you think?” he asked hesitantly as he showed the three finalists to his boyfriend. Fíli had said little, letting Kíli make the decisions as he poured over the information time and time again. Fíli looked down at the pages slid in front of him and smiled. They had been his pick too, as much as it broke his heart not to take them all.

The first page showed a lovely old golden Labrador, his chocolate eyes sad. His name was Mack, and he’d been in foster care for 4 years. He seemed a lovely dog, but for some reason no one had wanted him. It broke Fíli’s heart to look into those eyes, and he’d wanted to get him as soon as he’d seen the photo. The only problem was that he needed time, and a lot of it. He had been abused and neglected before he’d been abandoned by his previous owners, and he was understandably shy and skittish around new people. He would need someone who could stay at home with him, someone who had the time to coax him from his shell and show him he could be loved. And as much as Fíli wanted them to be the ones to do that, they really didn’t have the time to spare.

The next one was a pup, only 4 months old, a beautiful German Shepherd/Rottweiler mix. She had a beautiful glossy black coat and adorable floppy ears. She was scared of loud noises, and hid under her foster carer’s sofa anytime someone new came near. She would take some work too, but not as much as the lab. She loved to play with the other pups in care, and she was a friendly, happy pup. She was young, but had been trained to respond to some commands and was very friendly once she got to know someone according to the bio provided by her carers.

The final one was the one that had stolen Fíli’s heart as soon as he’d seen her. A 2 month old Siberian Husky fluff ball. She was currently grey and white, but her bio said her markings may change as she got older, as husky’s had a tendency to do. She and the rest of her litter had been dumped on the side of a road and she had been in foster care for her entire life. She was now ready for her forever home. She knew her basic commands, was house trained, and would even walk without a lead, although she had a habit of going where her nose led. She was fond of people and wanted to play. All her litter mates had been adopted, and she was the only one left. Her bio said she was lonely without her litter mates, even though her carer had other dogs she was fostering.

Finally Fíli looked up to see the brunette chewing on his left thumbnail. “I... I don’t think we could adopt the lab, as much as I want to. He just needs more time than we’ve got to spare right now. Between our schedules we don’t have the time to spend with him constantly.” Kíli nodded as he watched the blond put the lab in the pile with the others. “These two though...” Fíli smiled. “Why don’t we go and see them. I think we could adopt either of them. They both need a little bit of work, but what puppy doesn’t. And they both seem like they could go to work with you. I know the husky would love it. They’re a pack animal and don’t particularly like being left alone.”

Kíli’s eyes lit up. “Really? We can go and see them?” Fíli nodded.

“Why don’t I send them an email and see if we can organise a time. I’m off for the next few days, and I’m sure Bofur would let you have some time off.” Kíli smiled brightly, and Fíli knew he had made the right decision.

********

Monday morning, 11am, found Kíli and Fíli pulling up in front of a house not far from where Thorin and Bilbo lived. Kíli was practically vibrating in the passenger seat, from a mix of nerves, excitement and fear. It turned out that both puppies were fostered by the same couple and they were ecstatic to have them come and see them. She was standing on the front step as they exited the car and made their way up the path.

“Hello, you must be Fíli and Kíli. I’m Rosie. It’s so wonderful to see you. Come in, the pups are out the back running around.” She turned before the boys could do anything but nod, and they followed her in through the house and out to a spacious back yard. There were pups off all shapes, sizes, colours and ages running around each other, and around all their toys. There were a few older ones snoozing in the sun, ignoring the younger ones antics. Kíli immediately spotted the shepherd/Rottweiler mix and lit up. He’d been so focused on the dogs he hadn’t noticed Fíli and Rosie talking. He started when Fíli’s arms wrapped around him from behind, and a shrill whistle came from the small woman beside them. All the dogs came to a standstill, looking at their carer.

Fíli nudged his boyfriend. “Go and say hi.”

Hesitantly Kíli nodded, and slipped from his arms, heading out onto the soft grass. When the dogs realised they had a visitor, the pups excitedly ran for him, almost knocking him over. His laughter could be heard by Fíli and Rosie, and it made Fíli smile. He watched as Kíli was bombarded with dogs, all looking to have their ears scratched, and their bellies rubbed, and it warmed his heart to see his boyfriend so happy. The brunette was taken with the small dark pup, just as Fíli knew he would be. He sat on the ground tailor style and she crawled into his lap, turning around a few times before she settled in the gap between his crossed legs, head pillowed on his thigh as if to say ‘this is my human, get your own.’

“I think it’s a sign,” Rosie said from beside Fíli. “She doesn’t usually like new people, she has even growled at some of them, but look at the two of them. They’re a perfect fit.”

Fíli nodded, a fond smile making its way across his face. He was startled as he felt a nudge to his ankle, looking down to see the grey and white husky pup nosing at his shoe. She sat on her haunches, looking up to him whining slightly. She rose on her back legs, front paws landing just above his knee. Fíli melted, and crouched down to run a hand over her fluffy head. “Hello sweetheart,” he cooed as she tried to jump into his arms. He laughed softly as he cuddled her close and stood with her curled up in his arms. She licked his nose, then across his cheeks, causing him to laugh again.

“Aren’t you precious,” he murmured into her fur.

Rosie laughed softly beside him. “So, should I get the paperwork started?”

 

Fili's costume is a mix of [this](https://www.costumebox.com.au/hercules-mens-costume.html) and [this](http://www.ebay.com.au/gds/Top-10-Fancy-Dress-Costumes-for-Men-/10000000204927030/g.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, some horrible stuff, and some happy, fluffy stuff. I hope it wasn't too heartbreaking for you. Have some chocolate. Probably one more chapter on this particular story, and it should be a rather happy one :D
> 
> Let me know what you think, as always :D


End file.
